


Seems Like a Mighty Long Time

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Carnival, Coming of Age, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: That song in the diner. Here's why...





	

_Buy something for yourself, Chiron._ She squeezed the fifty dollar bill into his palm and kissed his cheek.

Groceries...and beer. He would have to stop by the store before his mom found out about the money, but she'd be less upset if he could get her some beer. And he could as long as Mr. Charles was working.

_Remember, something for you. You deserve it._

It was seventh period, and Chiron dipped his hand in his pocket, running his fingers over the crisp bill that Teresa had given him. Yeah, groceries made the most sense. He could hide a few things under his mattress in case his mom tried to sell the food.

When the bell sounded, Chiron got up from his desk, grabbed his back pack, and got ready for his usual walk. There was a spring in his step because Terrel had after-school detention and wouldn't be hanging around with his crew in the courtyard.

He was just about to cross over into the parking lot when a voice called out to him.

"Yo, Chiron! Want a ride?"

He slowly turned around to see who it was, and his lips curled into a slight smile when he realized it was Kevin.

But he quickly shook the smile from his face and shrugged his shoulders. Better to appear nonchalant. "Yeah...sure."

Kevin leaned over to pop the door open, and Chiron climbed inside, throwing his back pack behind him. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. I was supposed to be kicking it with Monique, but that bitch blew me off. And not in the good way. You know, she got them big ass lips, and when she starts to go down..."

Chiron nodded his head, but he was watching the buildings whirl by them and only halfway listening to his friend's antics.

"Yo, Black! Did you hear me? Where you want me to drop you?"

"Oh...uh, the corner store near my place."

"You got some money?"

"Yeah. Some."

"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin made a sharp right turn, and Chiron nearly banged his forehead on the half-open window.

"What the fuck, man?"

Kevin had a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Black! Fuck the corner store! We going to the carnival. You ever been?"

Chiron opened his mouth to protest. The groceries. His mom. But then he remembered going to the carnival a few years ago with Juan and Teresa. They'd bought him a turkey leg and cotton candy and rode the kiddie roller coasters with him and played all of the stupid games, trying to win him an oversized Scooby Doo.

They had stayed to watch the fireworks, and Chiron caught a glimpse of Juan and Teresa holding hands and kissing each other, like they were the only two people left on the planet. It didn't make Chiron feel like a third wheel at all. He was happy for them.

"It's been awhile. You know what? Let's go, Kev. My treat."

==========

Everything was pretty much the same as Chiron remembered it - the crowds and colorful booths and clattering rides. And he was having just as good a time cuz Kevin was clowning around with all the carnies and cutting up, and Chiron couldn't stop laughing.

They gorged themselves on corn dogs and fries and funnel cake and drank all the soda they could get their hands on.

Kevin went to find a bathroom while Chiron waited for him near the Ferris wheel. _If you slip the guy five dollars, he'll stop us at the very top. Ain't nothing like being on top of the world._

The last time Chiron had come to the carnival, he had refused to go on the Ferris wheel, despite encouraging words from Juan and Teresa. But now that he was older, it hadn't taken much persuasion from Kevin to convince him to go. Besides, it was Kevin, and he was starting to feel safe with him. He was starting to feel...

"Yo, Black!" Kevin grabbed his shoulders. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Monique. And she's with a friend. Ain't as fine as Mo, but she'll do. What's say we join up with them?"

Chiron stayed firmly seated on the bench and shook his head. "Naw, man. I'm good. You go ahead."

Kevin came around and sat down next to him. "What else you got going on? If we play our cards right, we could both be gettin' some tonight. Let's go win them bitches a stuffed animal or two and then it's time to collect."

Chiron took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for his last ten dollars. "Here, man. Take it. I ain't in the mood. I'll be at the pavilion. Come find me when you done."

He got up and walked away before Kevin could say anything. Part of Chiron was hoping that Kevin would come after him and apologize for letting a couple of skanks intrude on their evening. But then Chiron realized how foolish that thought was. Why would Kevin pick spending time with him over a girl? 

Darkness had fallen now, and it seemed like every direction he turned, there was some couple making out or some dude winning something for his girl. Chiron clenched his fists, thinking about how Kevin wanted him to be like everyone else...even though he knew better. Didn't he? 

Chiron eventually made his way over to the pavilion where a DJ was blasting oldies music. Again, he found himself in the midst of more couples. At least he was able to locate a vacant picnic table that was away from most of the crowd.

If nothing else, the music was pretty good. It reminded him of the days when his mom had been in a half-decent mood and would be in the kitchen making hamburgers for their dinner with the Temptations on the radio, singing up a storm.

He hadn't seen his mom since yesterday and wondered if she was missing him. Probably not. Chiron slumped down in his seat, resting his elbows on the top of the picnic table. Nothing else to do but wait...

==========

_"Tell it like it is...Don't be ashamed to let your conscience be your guide..."_

Chiron couldn't remember the singer's name, but he liked the song. And the music was loud enough to drown out most of his thoughts.

_"Life is too short to have sorrow...You may be here today and gone tomorrow...You might as well get what you want...So go on and live, baby go on and live..."_

Much sooner than he thought, Chiron felt a familiar pair of hands on his shoulders and whirled around to see Kevin standing there with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey, man. You groovin' to some Aaron Neville?"

Chiron forced a laugh. "Yeah, guess so. Me and all these old timers."

Kevin walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat, watching the crowd for a few minutes. It was mostly couples, about the same age as his folks, some older, a few younger couples, bodies pressed against one another, swaying to the music. He turned to face Chiron.

"Yo, Black. Monique and her friend were trippin'. I shoulda told her I had better things to do. We shoulda gone on the Ferris wheel before she burned through that money. I'm sorry, man. What a waste."

Kevin seemed genuinely remorseful, and Chiron wasn't angry anymore. Why should he expect Kevin to understand what he was going through? And Kevin didn't owe him anything. He was just as good a friend as any. Maybe his only friend. It wasn't worth staying upset.

"Yo, Kev. Ain't no big thing. We can -"

"Wait, hold up." Kevin put a finger over his lips and craned his head towards the pavilion.

"What is it?" Chiron didn't know what his friend was up to. A new song was playing, and it started with some organ riffs and a do-wap sound. In an instant, Kevin had jumped out of his seat and was gliding back and forth like a Pip and singing along.

_"Hello, stranger...Ooh...it seems so good to see you back again...How long has it been?"_

Chiron wasn't sure if he should laugh or change tables. A few people had gathered around them, pointing and chuckling. Kevin was eating it up, but Chiron could feel his face heating up. He wanted to sink into the ground.

_"Shoo-bop, shoo-bop, my baby, ooh...It seems like a mighty long time..."_

Kevin kept right on until after the second bridge. People started clapping half-heartedly, and he took a small bow before taking a seat next to Chiron at the table. He was laughing and breathless and studying Chiron to gauge his reaction. "So...how'd I do?"

Chiron rolled his eyes and slapped his palm against his forehead. "Man, what the fuck was that?"

"You didn't like it? Shit, I had to listen to that damn record 'bout every day when I was a kid. Pretty sure my parents danced to it at their wedding."

"Yo, Kev, you can sing. I'll give you that, man. But we gotta work on those moves."

"I was just trying to make you smile, Black. You got so serious back there." Kevin nudged his shoulder and ran his fingers over Chiron's arm, staring at him, awaiting a response.

But Chiron couldn't speak. He knew Kevin didn't mean anything by it, but he was reeling from the sensation of Kevin's fingers on his skin. Shit. He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to feel anything.

"Look, Black. There's enough money left to get us on the Ferris wheel, even if we don't get to stay at the top. Forget about before...and my fucked up dancin'. C'mon, man."

It didn't take long for Chiron to cave, and he nodded at Kevin. "Alright. I'm in."

They raced towards the Ferris wheel, and Chiron started to feel a little more alive again. Running through the crowd, a blur of people and lights and noise going by, Chiron could still see Kevin in front of him, and he knew that there was a smile on the other side, waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "Tell It Like It Is" by Aaron Neville and "Hello, Stranger" by Barbara Lewis. Love.


End file.
